


A Training Opportunity

by epersonae



Series: The Director [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, SDCC liveshow spoilers, Sort Of, please don't break the reclaimers, poorly tested technology, skeptical boss is skeptical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: Lucas shares his exciting new training idea with the Director.





	A Training Opportunity

Lucas cleared his throat loudly from the doorway of the Director’s office.

“Lucretia.”

She raised one eyebrow. “Please, it’s Director now. You know that.”

“Whatever. You know I’m not going to call you that made-up title.”

Her nostrils flared very slightly and she sighed.

“What do you need, Lucas?”

He surged into the room and dropped a pile of paper on her desk, right on top of what she had been working on.

“Those idiots you brought on to be” and he aggressively air-quoted “Reclaimers? They need better training, and I have the perfect idea.”

At that point he started talking very fast, gesturing at sketches and outlines, spreading the stack of notes further and further across her desk. Something about “virtual realities”? And “classic adventures”?

“And then anyone in the Bureau can offer advice and assistance via live team chat as they complete the mission.”

“Have you tested this at all? On anything?”

“I have some prototype code that runs in a virtual machine simulation, and I’ve attempted some early, um,” he coughs nervously “animal studies?”

“So. You want me to use this untested technology that enters the minds of the only Reclaimers who have ever brought back any relics whatsoever -- who, as you may have noticed, are already not always the most mentally stable members of the Bureau -- so that they can maybe. Slightly. Improve their fighting skills?”

“That’s a gross oversimplification of my proposal,  _ Lucretia _ .”

“Is it? Tell me what I’m missing, Lucas.”

He glared at her, then started picking up his notes.

“Ok, fine, I can tell you’ve already made up your mind. Ugh. You know, this stuff” — and he waved the sheaf of paper at her — “is the future.”

“I’m sure. Eventually. I do need you to do the  _ work _ before we have this discussion again, though.”

He sniffed loudly as he started to head out.

“Lucas?” Her tone softened a bit, and he paused in the doorway. “I am curious about this ‘live chat’. Can you get me some specs. Maybe we can try that and see how it goes.”

“Sure, sure, I guess.” As he left the room, he mumbled to himself, “I still think it’s a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I heard the liveshow I knew I wanted to write a scene between Lucretia and Lucas, and then [this Tumblr post](https://epersonae.tumblr.com/post/165619022520/theoppositeofprofound-the-timeline-for-this) gave me a context.
> 
> The ending leaves open the option for team chat just so [this delightful thing](https://epersonae.tumblr.com/post/165607670525/excerpts-from-the-secret-bob-chatroom-part-1) can fit.


End file.
